


Los deberes de un novio increíble

by Deiv17



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Pasión, Sabrina - Freeform, Sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Harvey no lo sabe, pero Nick tiene deberes importantes como novio increíble.





	Los deberes de un novio increíble

**Author's Note:**

> After the tenth chapter of the first season, I just couldn't help but ship them. They're so cute together it hurts.
> 
> Después del décimo capítulo de la primera temporada, no pude evitar shipearlos. Se ven tan lindos juntos que duele.

Nick pone una taza de chocolate en la mesa de dibujo con un beso en la sien de Harvey, arrancándolo del estado de trance en el que había estado previamente. El sol ya se ha escondido detrás de los zócalos de las ventanas de Nick, y ahora las estrellas brillan con intensidad, mostrándole a Harvey cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando a la nada en vez de trabajar.

Besa de nuevo su sien, prácticamente rezumando amor en cada aliento, y Harvey está consumido de amor por este brujo. Levanta la mirada, sabiendo que sus ojos están llenos de amor y adoración por la leve sonrisa con la que Nick le responde, y le da un beso dulce en los opulentos labios rojos que le pertenecen, sintiendo como si volara entre las nubes.

Cuando se apartaron, sin aliento y riendo un poco, Harvey nota las rosas esparcidas en el suelo. Las lágrimas brotan en sus ojos cuando asimila las rosas, iluminadas por el brillo de las velas más agradables de Nick, las que había estado guardando para una ocasión especial, y la composición clásica que ambos amaban sonaba levemente en el fondo. Es lo más romántico y lindo que alguien jamás haya hecho por él, y cualquier amor que sintiera por Nick antes fue lavado por una ola más grande y más peligrosa que amenaza con ahogar a Harvey también.

—Te amo tanto, Nicholas Scratch. Te amo más de lo que puedes siquiera comenzar a imaginar. Eres la luz de mi vida. —Se expresa, besando febrilmente cada centímetro de piel expuesta que pueda alcanzar mientras arrastra a Nick al sofá para horas de acurrucos—. Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto.

—Cariño, es mi deber, como tu increíble novio, hacer lo que sea por ti. —Es todo lo que Nick logra decir antes de que Harvey lo estrelle contra el sofá y su mente vague a otros asuntos más importantes.


End file.
